In order to achieve consistently high scores in bowling, it is indispensable that the bowling ball be properly supported and delivered in accordance with well-known techniques. Such techniques dictate, for example, that the wrist be bent slightly inwardly such that the inner, palm side of the hand is disposed at an angle, with respect to the interior side of the arm, which is less than 180.degree., and that the wrist be rigidly maintained in this disposition throughout the delivery of the ball. In this manner, a desired amount of spinning action, as well as delivery speed, is able to be imparted to the ball whereby heavy pin action will be generated.
While prior art glove devices have sought to achieve the aforenoted wrist support, such devices appear to lack sufficient means for rigidifying the wrist or fixing the same in the desired disposition. More particularly, the prior art devices are characterized by a rigid support plate which is operatively disposed upon the rear or outer sides of the bowler's hand, wrist, and arm. In this manner, the bowler's wrist is prevented from undergoing outwardly or backwardly bent movements, however, the wrist is nevertheless permitted to move with an undesirable degree of freedom, that is, forwardly or inwardly. As a result, the hand, wrist, and arm do not always move in unison, with a consequent loss in ball delivery control characteristics.